


Beth Writes A Blog

by TigerPrawn



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: April Fool's Fic Swap, Asperger Syndrome, Blogging, Epistolary, Explicit Language, Gen, Harassment, Moral Lessons, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Beth has... a different perspective...Sequel toNigel Writes A Bookfor the April Fool's fic swap





	Beth Writes A Blog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishxallxgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nigel Writes a Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571605) by [Ishxallxgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood). 



**The Amazing Tales of Beth Buchwald - November 6th**

Can you believe, darling readers, that today is the three year anniversary of the release of _Adam_ , a book that will always be very dear to my heart. I feel like congratulations are in order! 

I know I have spoken at length, here and in interviews, about how this book came about and the struggles of my dear friend. I will never forget the inspiration he gave me.

I’m so pleased that people still love this book and enjoy it to this day. Don’t forget you can still buy a copy, it makes the perfect gift for any children in your life.

**Comments:**

[User47]: Congratulations Beth

[Bobbi]: Congrats!

[NYCGal]: I love this book!

[User239]: Congratulations.

[Boom]: Happy bookaversary!!

[Treasure]: That’s so nice. I did read your blog about your friend Adam, are you guys still in touch?

[User320]: Congrats Beth!

[FollowingAStar]: So Bethany, are you going to write anything new anytime soon?  
_[Elizabeth Buchwald]: You only ever comment on posts about my book and always get my name wrong. This is very rude. Please stop this or I will block you._

[WillG]: This book was kinda… condescending. I mean, you say it’s based on your ADULT friend and yet you infantalised the character. That’s a bit of a weird thing to do. 

[JohnM]: Congrats Beth

_________________________________________________________________

**The Amazing Tales of Beth Buchwald - November 8th**

I thought I would expand on a comment from my last post.

Yes, we are still occasionally in touch, not as much not that he has moved to California. But I did send him a copy of the book when it was published and I believe he liked it a great deal. 

Unfortunately he was unavailable when my book tour for _Adam_ was in California, otherwise I’m sure we would have seen each other then. 

**Comments:**

[Bobbi]: That’s nice! 

[JohnM]: I’m sure you’re a wonderful friend Beth and you’ll find time to see each other in the future.  
_[Elizabeth Buchwald]: I hope so too!_

[User320]: How lovely, I’m sure he loved the book. 

[WillG]: You addressed this but not my comment about how weird it is you infantilised your “friend”? I’d really love to hear your thoughts.  
[FollowingAStar]: Wouldn’t we all gorgeous XD

_________________________________________________________________

**The Amazing Tales of Beth Buchwald - December 31st**

A new year is about to dawn and what better time to reconnect with old friends! I’m delighted to say that as will be seeing my dear ‘racoon friend’ in a couple of short months! I will be sure to pass on all the kind words you have said about the book I based on him!

I have been invited to the award ceremony for the Association for Library Service to Children. Of course, it would have been an absolute dream to win a Newbery or Caldecott for _Adam_ , but being invited is such an honour in itself. I’m sure my next book will fare better! 

What good fortune that my friend has also been invited, a wonderful chance to catch up!

**Comments:**

[JohnM]: Wonderful! Have fun Beth

[Bobbi]: Maybe he might inspire a sequel? :) I’m sure an award will be on the cards!  
_[Elizabeth Buchwald]: You never know!_

[NYCGal]: Enjoy the awards and seeing your friend!

_________________________________________________________________

**The Amazing Tales of Beth Buchwald - January 28th**

Ahead of the ceremony next month, I surprised my old friend with a skype call to see how he is getting on. And, to be honest, because I have discovered my invite to the awards is in part due to a new children’s book having been dedicated to me! What an honour!! I am waiting for a copy to arrive, and wanted to share the wonderful news with someone who I knew would understand how fabulous a thing this is. I don’t know the name of the writer, but perhaps they were inspired by reading _Adam_? I knew my friend would be so pleased about this!

I’m so happy to report how well he is doing. Though I will admit I was also a little surprised! He certainly seems a much more capable person now, and I can’t help but wonder if things might have been different between us. But he wasn’t really capable of a relationship when we were close.

He’s seeing someone new now, so I guess that I had a positive impact on him. 

And I still look forward to seeing him in person of course!

**Comments:**

[JohnM]: I’m sure you were an amazing influence in his life Beth  
_[Elizabeth Buchwald]: I think so! I’m sure he wouldn’t be where he is today without me, but that’s the kind of friend I am! I have to admit I am curious about his new girlfriend though…_

[Bobbi]: His loss! I didn’t realise that you were actually together? Or almost together? But definitely this friend has no taste if he wants to be with anyone but you. 

[Sara]: You can do better than him Beth! 

[FollowingAStar]: Did it occur to you, not everything is about you Bethany?

_________________________________________________________________

**The Amazing Tales of Beth Buchwald - February 12th**

I am fuming!

How is this even possible? 

Some crazy character has showed up in Adam’s life and is clearly an absolute asshole of phenomenal proportions. The award ceremony was last night and… I’m speechless.

A writer? It just seems so incredibly unlikely to me that Adam would be friends with another writer! 

Have you seen this book?? [Link] The book in which there is a dedication to ME!! And the dedication? Wow! I am not even going to print it here as it is so incredibly rude. And it has won awards!!

Who is this Nigel anyway?? I thought at first it was written by Adam’s new girlfriend but it’s this strange man! I looked him up, there is nothing about him before he wrote his Newbery and Caldecott AWARD WINNING book. I think he’s from Europe. Lithuania or something? Or Denmark?

All told, I have wasted days now looking for anything I could on this man before discovering photos of him at a nightclub?! And one interview he had done with The New York Times, for god’s sake! The fucking New York Times!!

Is it wrong that I find this strange?! Clearly if Adam wants to be with a writer he has many unresolved feelings for me and our relationship. Why else would he obviously seek out someone to replace me in his life like this?! And with someone so bitchy?! Please don’t read the dedication, it is just awful!

I have to say I am incredibly hurt by this immaturity from both Adam and Nigel.

**Comments:**

[User320]: Wow, this is some really strong language Beth, got to say I’m kind of surprised at you.

[User86]: I’ve been following your blog for a while now, because I liked your book and was interested to see what else you might do in future. But it has only just occurred to me, that your friend or ex or whatever he was is actually called Adam. I know you say the book was inspired by him but… I mean, you didn’t even change the name? It’s kinda strange. And intrusive? I’m not sure how I feel about all this now tbh. 

[Bobbi]: Are you okay Beth? 

[Sara]: I’m lost. This is all… strange. 

[JohnM]: Wait. I’m confused. So does he have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?  
[FollowingAStar]: A fucking lovely boyfriend, I assure you!  
_[Elizabeth Buchwald]: Who is this? Please stop commenting on my blog!_  
[FollowingAStar]: Sorry Bethany  
_[Elizabeth Buchwald]: FUCK YOU NIGEL!_

[NYCGal]: This is all kinda complicated. Are you pissed that Adam moved on, despite the fact that for the last three years you’ve only been referring to him as a “friend who inspired you”? That he (I think) has moved on with a guy? Or that Nigel wrote a better - award winning - book than you?  
[FollowingAStar]: Good fucking questions!  
[WillG]: Is this Nigel? I loved your book, great work!  
[FollowingAStar]: Thanks friend!  
_[Elizabeth Buchwald]: Do you mind?!_

[WillG]: This would be hilarious if it wasn’t so awful.

[User638]: This whole thing has me super interested in Adam’s POV on the whole thing.  
[WillG]: Anyone else feel like she owes him an apology?  
[NYCGal]: Right!?

[FollowingAStar]: Bethany, this is some wild fucking shit. You seem to keep missing the point that it is ridiculous to believe that raccoons in a park are an anomaly. To believe that a raccoon, a creature who makes its home in woodland areas, would not exist in an urban park is nuts (excuse the pun)! If society viewed such playful, inquisitive and intelligent creatures as intrusive within their own natural habitats, how then could society accept anything which deviated from their so-called norm? Answer me that Bethany!  
_[Elizabeth Buchwald]: My name is ELIZABETH_  
[FollowingAStar]: No need to fucking shout darling XD

**COMMENTS DISABLED**

_________________________________________________________________

**The Amazing Tales of Beth Buchwald - June 7th**

Well, it has been a short while hasn’t it? After some unfortunate incidents on this blog, and banning various users, I am back up and running.

And more than that! I’ve been inspired to write a new book and it is coming along nicely. 

It’s about a vicious little racoon called Nigel who lives in Central Park, and one day he meets a spoiled little princess and teaches her that forcing racoons to conform to the idea of a societal norm, is a bad thing to do. That every racoon is unique and wonderful and that society needs to embrace them, just as they are.

I hope you will all enjoy it. 

**Comments:**

[AdamR]: I’m looking forward to it :)

**Author's Note:**

> The blog dates are kind of irrelevant. I have no idea if/when the awards ceremony is held.


End file.
